Shelly's Abduction
by Class S Creepazoid
Summary: In the Stick of Truth South Park game, there is a session with the aliens. This is a little what-if story where they abduct Shelly.


Shelly's eyes opened groggily. Dim lights on a grey, metallic ceiling passed her by, as Shelly realized she was being dragged along the floor and she definitely wasn't in her bedroom. She looked down and saw that a pair of lanky grey figures had grabbed onto her feet and were pulling her along. Kicking her feet and breaking free from her captor's grasp, the confused girl looking around. She was in her pink pajamas and standing in some sort of strange hallway, filled with bizarre blinking lights and futuristic architecture.

Looking over to her side, Shelly could see her stupid brother's girlfriend, Wendy Whats-Her-Face, naked on a table with her ass in the air, getting absolutely wrecked by a machine rapidly pumping a phallic white probe in and out of her. She seemed to be asleep, but the dark haired girl was still moaning like a little slut, begging for the probe to pump into her harder in her high pitched voice. Whatever was going on, Shelly didn't want any part of it. She furrowed her brow, gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. "Where am I? What's going on?" Following her instincts, Shelly ran up to the nearest alien and punched it right in the face.

The space alien went down like a sack of wet sticks, and Shelly pounced on it, bashing the creature's face in. Literally. The thing seemed to have a spongy head, and each punch felt like hitting a balloon filled with thick dough. "Moo moo moo moo!" the alien cried weakly, prompting the arrival of it's comrades. Too distracted with applying her beating, the young teenager didn't notice the group of visitors quickly advancing onto her until it was too late. The aliens grabbed the flailing, screaming, biting, thrashing girl and managed to pin her to a nearby empty table. Working quickly, they pulled off her pajama bottoms and strapped her down, so that her arms were stretched above her head and her legs were splayed open.

The girl pulled against her straps furiously. "Let go of me, your turdsh!," she said thrashing and screaming against the table. Ignoring her demands, the alien whose head Shelly had beaten into a malformed mess pressed a button on a control panel to the side of Shelly. Whirring to life, a machine descended from the ceiling, armed with a probe just like the one being used on Wendy the next room over. A press of a button tilted the table, so Shelly's head pointed downward, and her exposed nethers pointed up toward the probing machine.

The machine drew closer to Shelly. As soon as she felt the hard phallus press against her pussy, Shelly's aggressive attitude subsided. "Wait, I don't want to be probed. Just letsh me go," she begged, not wanting to be filled up with this strange thing for whatever incomprehensible purposes the aliens had. The alien working the control panel stared at her with big, black, unfeeling eyes. It blinked twice, pressed a button, and the probing machine retracted. With a click, it released the white probe, which fell to the floor harmlessly. Regarding the girl with an emotionless expression for a moment, it quickly pressed some more buttons. A long series of beeps and boops later, the machine armed itself with a massive black probe, much too large for a grown woman, much less a barely teenaged girl.

Eyes widening helplessly as the size of the probe, Shelly felt her rage rising back with a vengeance. "Fuck you you fucking tursh, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" As if it had a mind of it's own, the machine hissed in response to Shelly's threat and positioned itself against Shelly's entrance. The limp probe immediately hardened, and the machine plunged forward driving itself into Shelly.

Overcome with pain, Shelly gasped silently, and turned her head away from the alien. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She squeezed her eyes shut, and only heard the groaning and whirring of the machine as it proceeded to eagerly float back and forth, repeatedly jamming the black probe into her unwilling cunt. The pressure and force was to great to bear, and Shelly at last opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to get ride of the tears, Shelly could see a monitor depicting an x-ray of what was happening inside her. The probe was rapidly being thrust into her, and smashing against her cervix.

She didn't know how long it took, but she found herself enjoying being abused by the probe, despite the pain. The seemingly mindless machine, or at least the alien controlling it, picked up on this, and it picked up it's pace. Before long, Shelly found herself crying out and begging for the machine to fuck her. She felt the probing machine went berserk, pounding away at Shelly's pussy mercilessly, making all sorts of lewd, wet, squishing noises before bringing her over the edge.

Shelly cried out as she felt an orgasm overtaking her. In response, the machine pushed the black probe as deep as it could go into her. She could feel a hot sensation from the probe spasming inside of her, filling her up with thick and warm science goo. The machine pulled out of her, shooting one last load of science goo all over the abducted girl. Shelly just laid there and panted while the goo gushed out of her well used puss, trying to catch her breath before the aliens put a mask to her face, forcing her to inhale sleeping gas.

When Shelly woke up again, she found herself in her bedroom, as if nothing had happened. "Wow, what a crazy dream." Shelly yawned and rubbed her eyes. She smiled as a realization came over her. "At least I still have my ice cream," Shelly told herself, reaching under the sheets and pulling out a tasty waffle cone, topped with two creamy scoops of delicious strawberry ice cream.

Now that's what I call a sticky situation!


End file.
